Daughter Dearest
by QueenEphiny
Summary: When Hermione inherits Bellatrix's daughter the order is not so happy, the war is over, Voldermort gone but they still hold their grudges even against an innocent baby. Hermione distances herself and becomes friends with a few Slytherins. When sent back to school she must face many challenges just to be like a real mother. Especially with her eye on a slytherin beauty SLASH ALERT!
1. New Beginings

_*******FLASHBACK*******  
Hermione lay on the floor of the Malfoy Manor drawing room, Bellatrix had ordered everyone out for a few minutes so she could torture Hermione alone. Hermione could tell she was wary by the way she kept staring at the door. "What do you want you old hag," Hermione spat, she would not give her the pleasure of screaming. "Please scream as if you're in pain I won't torture you I just really need to talk to you," Bellatrix rushed out, her face scared. _

_Hermione threw back her head and screamed loudly for a few seconds, "Good enough?" she asked genuinely confused "Yes thank you," Bellatrix actually… smiled. Hermione looked at her shocked, "What do you want with me?" she asked looking at her with wide eyes. "Let me tell you my story and every now and then you have to scream okay," Bellatrix asked her eyes were earnest. Hermione nodded more out of shock than agreement._

"_Well you see I never wanted to be a death eater and neither did my sisters. Andy was the smart one she ran off just before she had to marry Lucius Malfoy and bonded with a muggle born you know Ted Tonks. My other sister, Cissa, was not so lucky she was pulled out of Hogwarts and married off straight away before she could even protest. I was already married to Rudolphus Lestrange something I never wanted." Hermione screamed again and again just to provide proof. Bellatrix nodded her thanks and continued._

"_Almost as soon as I married I was forced into being a death eater, thanks to years of abuse and neglect by my parents I had learnt how to push away my feelings and could kill without feeling but every time afterward I would be sick and hate myself a tiny bit more. Well this past year I became pregnant and found out it was a girl, all of the death eaters my husband included would want to kill her if they found out. Girls were not much use to them in war time."_

"_For nine months I hid my pregnancy from everyone including the dark lord it got harder but I managed. Then I heard a seer prophesise something, I know I will not survive this war but my child will. I know that the dark lord will be defeated and I know who must get my baby. I will leave her to you Hermione, you are kind and caring and will raise her like your own. I just want you to tell her about me when she is old enough, who I really was okay. Promise me this." Bellatrix said grabbing her arm._

_Hermione nodded and Bellatrix pulled her into a hug, "Let me fix your appearance," Bellatrix said pulling out her wand and putting on a few spells. Hermione now looked like she had been thoroughly tortured. She screamed one more time before Bellatrix called everyone back in. Everything had happened so fast Ron and Harry had burst in and demanded she be let go, Dobby had showed up and grabbed everyone, someone started towards them and Bellatrix threw her knife at them however it was caught up in the disapparation magic and embedded itself in Dobby's stomach. She looked at Hermione, her eyes filled with pain, and nodded once, sealing a silent promise. Then they were gone  
*******END FLASHBACK*******_

Hermione smiled as she remembered that silent promise to one she had always thought of as evil and heartless when she was really just someone who had been forced to live a life she had never wanted. When Hermione saw her fall at Mrs Weasley's wand she had almost wanted to curse the old lady until she remembered they were on the same side and that she had no idea of what Bellatrix was really like.

Hermione walked through streets of Diagon Alley she was on a curfew and had to be back at Grimwauld Place by 5 because of a meeting but she still enjoyed the simple task of getting food for all of the order members. It made a change from the horrible activities of going to her friends funerals. It hurt her so bad to see them laying there with their eyes closed and their faces pale. With the funerals came the wills and while almost everything went to the families they would leave some money for some of their close friends.

Hermione had been given money by Remus, Tonks and surprisingly Snape but he had also included all of his private potions ingredients and his rare books. Draco Malfoy had gotten almost all of his gold of course Snape being his godfather and Draco really his only family. Hermione smiled at some of the first years running around the streets screaming at their parents to hurry up they had to get this and that. She remembered being like that.

Hermione's thoughts turned to Hogwarts and how different it would be this year what with having to rebuild it. All the new halls of Hogwarts to explore, a second home to her for basically her whole life, there she meet her best friends and made enemies, solved mysteries and fought a war. From the looks of it school would now be a more pleasurable experience with no murdering psychopathic wizard after her best friend.

A first year went bowling past and Hermione almost tripped over her, "SORRY MISS!" the little kid called over her shoulder before racing off, Hermione smiled and quickly made her way into the new wizarding supermarket, it was just like a muggle one only it included wizarding food as well. She grabbed everything on her list and apparated to the front of Grimwauld place, trying not to fall over with the weight of her bags.

She made it to the kitchen before collapsing in a chair to relieve her aching back, Mrs Weasley came bustling in moments later and started to put away the food. Soon after the Order came in and sat around the table, order meetings these days meant planning the rebuilding the wizarding society. Hermione sat at the end and listened to the meetings proceedings only really paying attention when her name was called.

"Hermione it seems you have a letter to another will reading, I don't know who's just can tell by the envelope," Mr Weasley called throwing it down the table. Hermione stored it in her pocket knowing almost instantly that it was from Bellatrix, she didn't want people to know just yet. She noticed that people were staring at her strangely and looking around realised that her name had been called, "I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked.

"We were wondering about who it was from since the only will readings and funerals that haven't been done yet are the death eater scum: Bellatrix Lestrange's, her husbands and Lucius Malfoys, and everyone knows only a pureblood ,like me not you, is worthy of getting their fortunes okay" Ron sounded as if he was scolding her.

"That Ron is absolutely none of your business and for future reference one of them was not scum just someone forced to behave the way they did, and in case you haven't noticed I have apparently gotten something from one of them" she huffed, getting up from the table and walking out.

"Ron you bloody idiot why else would she be getting something from them unless she knew one of them and you just insulted them all bloody great mate, as well as her heritage you stupid git she must hate you and we still need her and her brain" Harry moaned, slamming his head against the hard wooden table.

Ron realised his mistake and what it would cost the order so he bolted up the stairs only to pause when he heard crying. He peeked in to see Hermione crying over a picture of two people who looked strangely like her but older.

"I'm so sorry Mum and Dad, I should have been there now I will never get to see you again," Hermione sobbed cradling it to her chest. Ron stared at her stunned he hadn't known her parents were dead he thought they were safe in Australia where she had sent them before Bill's wedding. Ron vaguely recalled reading an article about two Australian farmers being killed in a raid but he had thought nothing of it.

Hermione saw him and looked up her eyes hardening. "What do you want?" she asked her tone icy. "I want to know why you never told us that your parents are dead Mione," Ron said his tone demanding. "Don't you remember Ron?" Hermione teased coldly.

_*******FLASHBACK*******  
Hermione came into the burrow with a scrap of paper lodged into her hand, every now and then she would look at it and sigh. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, can I talk to you please," Hermione sobbed. "Why Hermione have another clue for the hunt I mean seriously girl I am your friend and all but you are soooo boring maybe you should like have a life or something now run along we are talking," Ginny said, her nose thrust into the air. _

_Hermione looked pleadingly at Ron and Harry but they looked at her and shook their heads. She ripped up the piece of paper and threw it into the fire. "I thought you were my friends," she cried running out of the room. Ginny snuggled into Harry and buried her face in his robes to bury her evil smile, the mudblood was finally getting what she deserved for hanging around with her Harry.  
*******END FLASHBACK*******_

Ron looked at her shocked then at Harry and Ginny who were crowded in the doorway. "Well it wasn't our fault Hermione maybe if you hadn't sent them away they would still be alive," Harry said his tone patronizing. Hermione's eyes became dark and she turned to face the dumb trio. "What did you say," she growled her hands shaking. "Uh nothing Mione please Mione," Harry cowered as Hermione sent balls of purple energy at them. One struck Ginny and she crumpled to the hard floor.

Ron and Harry grabbed her and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone stared at them surprised until they saw Hermione come charging in. Her appearance had changed greatly. Her hair was now in dark brown tendrils that hung to her hips with streaks of red and gold. Her eyes were still brown but now they looked like melted chocolate with flecks of silver. Her breasts had changed and were now a D cup. Her lips were fuller and redder and her figure was curvy and tanned.

Everyone stared at her until she turned her head to stare at Harry, "Anything you would like to say to me Harry," she hissed. All of the boys shuddered, her voice was more musical and seductive than before. "Y..Y..Yes I'm sorry Mione I didn't mean to say that please forgive me," he cried falling to the floor. "Thankyou," Hermione said calmly her anger fading.

Arthur sprinted forward as she fell backward, seconds before she hit the ground he caught her. He checked her pulse and saw it was still there and going strong. "What's wrong with her?" Molly asked "The shock of it," Arthur responded taking her towards her bedroom. Everyone noticed she still had her new look.

A few hours later Hermione woke up to find a crowd of people around her bed. "How did I do that?" Hermione asked and everyone paused to look a her, it was Arthur that responded. "Well my dear it seems that whoever left you something in their will also left you some special powers. It is a rare thing for this to happen. Essentially a witch or wizard can pass their magical powers on when they pass away. It seems that these powers combined with yours for you are a very powerful witch has made you even more powerful than Dumbledore was. Your appearance has changed due to a change of magical signature," Arthur explained patiently.

"Oh," muttered Hermione. The Order left the room leaving her alone with her thoughts. She pulled out her letter and pulled it open making sure that the seal had not been broken before she opened it. It was a letter from Gringotts Bank:

_**To Ms Hermione Granger, **_

_**We grieve for your loss but you have been mentioned in the will of one Bellatrix Sophia Hestia Lestrange nee Black and are required to attend the official reading on the 19th of August at 9am. Also attending are Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Andremona Tonks nee Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt as Ministry Witness and Minerva McGonagall as Head of Education.**_

_**Your's Sincerely  
Fangrook,  
Head Goblin of Finance at Gringotts Bank**_

Hermione placed the letter under her pillow so noone else could find it. Today was the 18th of August so tomorrow she would have to go to the will reading. She set her alarm for 8 and flopped backward onto the pillow falling asleep, dreaming of beautiful babies being killed by various order members. She awoke the next morning screaming at them to stop, covered in a layer of cold sweat.


	2. The Will Reading

Hermione woke up the next morning as her alarm went off in her ear, it was piercing as she stretched out her hand before beating it to a pulp. She grudgingly opened one eye and saw the ruined remains sitting on her table. She smirked and pushed back the covers, crawling out of the bed.

She showered, dressed and ran downstairs to breakfast she only had a few minutes to get to the bank it was already 8:55 and the meeting was at 9. Hermione wolfed down a breakfast of jam on toast and ran to the fireplace throwing in a handful of floo powder. "Grngotts Bank!" she yelled stepping n and rushing through the fire. A few minutes later she was deposited in the back rooms of Gringotts.

The only way you could get there was if the goblins granted you access. Hermione found a goblin and asked him what room the will reading of Bellatriz Lestrange was in. He told her and she thanked him before running off. She arrived outside just as her watch turned 9.

She smiled at the people surrounding her and they all smiled back, well most of them, Draco and Narcissa waved and she waved back, they had changed to the orders side during the war and became double agents, just like Severus Snape.

Hermione turned back to face the door. It was suddenly wrenched open by a goblin who ordered them all in and made them sit in their assigned seats.

"Okay onto the reading of the will!" the goblin announced in a commanding voice. He picked up the will and tapped it once with a round stone. The will came to life and fashioned itself into a pair of lips like a howler, then it began to

_I__ Bellatrix Ember__Ophelia Black being of sound mind do hereb declare the following:_

_Narcissa Hope Selena Malfoy nee Black will have the sum of 45 million galleons to do with as she pleases along with the Barrosa estate in Italy.  
Cissa you were always kind and gentle you did not deserve to be married to that vile man._

_Draco Lucius Filius Malfoy will have the sum of 30 million gallens to do with as he pleases. Hence forth as current head of house Black under the right of law that declared me legal head after magic deemed me worthy I hereby null any marriage contracts that have been executed between Draco and another party.  
Find your one true love my dearest nephew and treat my sister well._

_To Andremona Onyx Genia Tonks nee Black will have the sum of 45 million galleons to do with as she pleases along with the Flora estate in France.  
You always loved that place Andy and I want you to have it along with reinstatement into the house of Black._

_To Hermione Jane Celeste Granger I give the remander of my vault totaling a sum of 400 million galleons along with the rest of my estates and everything in them. Hermione I have already talked to you about this hopefully but I am also leaving you my one true heir to the house of black._

_Her name is __Vix__en Ember Astrid Black. I legally divorced Rodulphus just before the battle so she has my old last name instead of that bastards._

The will fell into a neat pileand everyone stared astonished at Hermione, she shrugged and turned to the goblin, "When can I collect Vixen?" she asked impatiently, she was kind of worried about a baby being in the hands of the goblins. They din't have the softness required around a baby.

The goblin smiled at her kindly, "You may collect her now I will go get her," he nodded and rushed out of the room. Hermione aware of everyone's astonished stares fidgeted uncomfortabely in her seat but brightened up when the goblin ran in carrying a wrapped up bundle.

He handed her to Hermione and she folded back the blanket, looking at her new daughter. She was beautiful, she had soft black hair on her head and a heart shaped face, her lips were a cupids bow and her eyelashes were dark and long. Vixen opened her eyes and Hermione gasped at the unusual colour, there were three rings before the iris the outer ring was dark purple, followed by a sapphire blue and finally a rich golden colour.

Vixen began to cry loudly and Hermione racked her head for a lullaby before deciding on one she had as a child.

If you want to ride a rainbow, come with me  
And I will take you to the magic purple sea  
And maybe we will find a thousand sugar fish  
When you eat them they will grant your every wish  
And if you want your friends to come  
Then bring them all along  
If you want to catch a star then walk my way  
I will take you where the night is always day  
You can follow me if you really try  
Maybe we will find a fairy and teach it to fly  
I will take you through the magic dancing wood  
And I will take you where the goblins are all good  
I will take you where the elfs and pixies do sing  
And I will take you round the magic fairy ring  
Bow your head and let your eyelids close on down  
Where we're going you won't need to bring your frown  
You will find that all the things that I have said  
Will come true when you are lying in your bed

Hermione trailed off and smiled down at Vixen who was once again sleeping peacefully, she dropped a kiss on the little girl's head and then looked up. All of the women in the room were crying silently and she was sure Draco was close.

The goblin cleared his throat and told them that they were free to go but he wished Hermione to stay behind, she nodded and leaned back in her chair, gently rocking Vixen.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. New Homes and Shopping

_**THANK YOU! to MaddieMastermind, Guest, DHKroeger18, MMWillow13, Hollowmist, T, furface294, shay, Dragoncila, Hannah Bowers, xxPercyRoxxx, HufflePuffWitch, , Hollowmist, Tink607 and dayla859 for giving me nice reviews you are the people who inspire me to continue my writing I LOVE YOU ALL! (There will be Italian in this so if you want to know what they say go to google translate)**_

Hermione waited patiently as the goblin lead the others out of the room to claim their inheritance. She busied herself by rocking Vixen back and forth, occasionally stopping to place a light kiss on her forehead. The goblin came back and spotting the young girl rocking the baby smiled. It was a small smile but it lit up the old goblins face.

He tottered forward and tapped the young girl on the shoulder, she spun around, clutching the baby to her chest, her wand in her hand the other placed protectively over the babys head. She straightened up when she realised it was only him and he gave her an appraising nod.

She smiled and he beckoned for her to follow him, he lead her down any corridors till they emerged in the front rooms of Gringotts. He took her towards the carts and lead her down to the deepest levels of Gringotts. They arrived at a jewel incrusted vault and he made her jump off.

The goblin handed her a old key and directed her on where to put it, the vault sprang open and when Hermione chanced a look inside she saw it was not one vault but hundreds. She squeaked and turned back to the goblin. "Was Bellatrix richer than the Malfoys?" she asked the goblin. He merely nodded and she turned amazed back to the vaults.

She noticed that one vault seemed to have less than the others and headed towards it. The goblin followed and stopped her, "This is the vault containing the property Ms Black would like you to have right now, you may explore, I will wait outside," he said and left the room.

Hermione walked into the smaller vault, holding Vixen on her hip. She saw paintings lurking in the back of the vault and wandered towards them, gasping when she saw who they were of. There was a big singular portrait of Bellatrix and she smiled warmly up at Hermione.

"Hello Hermione I know you probably have a lot of questions but to answer one in this painting I have memories of everything that happened up until I died. I have a question to ask you. May I see my daughter?" Hermione nodded and turned Vixen to face Bellatrix.

Her eyes misted over and she turned her head away, loud sniffling noises could be heard before she turned back around with slightly puffier eyes. "Here are your instructions on what I want you to take, 1. there are several paintings in this room, take me, the one with the unicorns, the one of the marauders and the one with Phileus Nigelus. 2. There is a ring that will allow you access to all Black properties, I don't want you staying at Lestrange Manor ask the goblin he'll tell you how to get there. 3. Take 3 bags of money and a special key in the corner I want you to have all my old clothes and this will provide you access to my closet. Good luck dear." Bellatrix said before Hermione walked off to find everything.

A few hours later Hermione called the goblin back in and asked how she was supposed to get to the Black Estate that Bellatrix wanted her to go to. He showed her a special form of apparation that would allow her access to the estate from then onward.

She thanked him and holding the stuff on one hip and Vixen on the other she disappeared. Hermione reappeared in front of a beautiful cottage. It was a light ocean blue 2 story with an added garage. There was a porch out front and a pond down the back.

When Hermione looked inside she instantly began planning, it was a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom with a large kitchen, living room and dining room along with a large and spacious attic. Hermione took Vixen towards one of the bedrooms and looked around, "Seems we're going to have to buy you some stuff," Hermione noted looking at the bare room, "But first let's change these colours."

She waved her wand and the previous brown and white was changed to a light blue and silver. She smiled and headed out of the room towards the fireplace. She noted the black symbol that meant it was hooked up to the floo and threw in a pinch of the green powder.

Hermione appeared in the ladies at the Leaky Cauldron and not wanting to attract any unwanted attention she changed her appearance to that of a blond haired, blue eyed beauty. "Okay first stop the furniture store," Hermione muttered readjusting Vixen on her hip.

She marched out of the ladies and went straight for the brick wall, she tapped the three bricks and made her way onto the crowded street of Diagon Alley. After several minutes of pushing through crowds Hermione made it to the large furniture shop.

When she went through the door a bell went off and a kindly old man came out, "May I help you with something ma'm?" he asked. Hermione nodded and smiled pleasently at the man, "Do you have a catalouge and some way I can see it before I buy it?" she asked.

He nodded and beckoned for her to follow him. He lead her to a back room and gave her a huge book. "Just place your wand on the item you want and it will automatically be transfered out of the book and onto that pedestal over there," he pointed and Hermione saw a slighty raised platform.

"Then when you see somthing you like just double tap it and it will be added to your bill, I have to go back out front now, have fun," he nodded and walked back out the the front part of the shop. Hermione started leafing though the catalouge and was soon deeply immersed in it.

By the time she was finished in that shop she had bought for herself:  
A purple and black king sized bed, a black bedside table, a black and lilac desk, a silver chair, violet curtains, 3 silver bookshelves, a mahogany TV stand, a TV and a lilca lamp.

For Vixen:  
A dark blue cot, a foam green change table, a mini silver bookshelf, a sky blue rocking chair, a cyan coloured night stand and a turqoise storage casket for toys.

For the house:  
A large dining table, a kitchen table, 1 couch and 2 armchairs, lots of comfy chairs, 4 rugs, 2 TVs, 2 TV stands, 2 CD players, 4 bookcases, a games cupboard, a grand piano, a DVDs and CDs cupboard, a stove, a fridge and a microwave.

Hermione paid at the front counter then shrunk down all of the furniture so it fit in her trunk, she then shrunk down the trunk and placed it in her pocket. Wit Vixen on one hip and her bagon the other Hermione set out to the beauty salon she figured it was high time for a makeover after all her years as a prude like bookworm.

Her hair, face and figure were still the same as when she transformed in front of the dumb trio and so far she had no idea how it happened. Her clothes had to be replaced though, to go with her new look. She decided that before they went clothes shopping they should get everything for Vixen.

After a few minutes of searching Hermione found a baby store, it was rather small but when she went inside it was the size of a shopping mall. There were toys, clothes, nappies, prams, cots, draws, changing tables and much more.

Hermione first went to the clothes section and got: pyjamas, dresses, shoes, hats, socks, pants, skirts and t-shirts. The next area was toys and she got teddy bears, rattles, dolls, books, building blocks, crayons and colouring books.

They went into the pram section and Hermione found the perfect one. It was a light blue with a pull-over hood, magicaly expanded baggage compartment, bottle holder, fold out change table, built in stereo and a little mobile of the galaxy. Hermione fell in love with it at first sight and by Vixens fascinated look so did she.

The only things they had left to get was the nappies, the wallpaper and the carpet. The nappies were done within seconds and then onto the wallpaper, Hermione finally settled on a beautiful background of green fields with galloping unicorns, a rushing waterfall into a huge pond of mermaids and forests of fairies and elves.

The best part was the background moved, each creature had a mind of it's own and it was centred to the time of day so at night the wallpaper's sky was dark with stars. The carpet was easy to find, Hermione choose a black carpet that you could turn a dial and it could be turned to lapping waves, lush grass, sand or cushiony carpet.

Hermione went to the front desk and the kind lady rang up her purchases, putting them into a bag that magically shrunk them so they all fit. Hermione decided it was time to go clothes shopping and headed back to Gringotts, she had heard they had credit cards now and decided to get one it would be so much easier.

Minutes later Hermione was standing in front of the entrance to the shopping district, taking a deep breath she stepped in to her new life.


	4. New Clothes and Quitting the Order

**TO EVERYONE WHO KEEPS ON REVIEING THANKYOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT YOU ARE THE BEST! ALSO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT ARE MINE BUT OTHERWISE THEY'RE ALL J.K.R'S!**

Hermione readjusted Vixen on her hip as she made her way into the clothes shop dedicated entirely to dresses, a young assistant by the name of Tess came by and offered her help, Hermione gladly accepted, needing a bit of help in the clothes department.

Tess took Vixen off her hands then pushed her into the dressing room with a few dresses. The first one Hermione tried on was a spaghetti strap purple dress that hugged her chest and flowed out at the waist, it was a soft lilac at the hem and darkened into a deep violet at the top.

Over the next few hours Hermione tried on many more dresses and bought 13 including the first. Some of her other purchases included a floor length yellow greek style dress with a halter neck and beaded bust and a slytherin tube dress that showed of her long legs and empasised her D cup breasts. One of her favorites was a floor length ball gown. It was a deep blue sewed with thousands of sequins that made it look like the night sky, it was a strapless top that reached her hips and puffed out before falling to the floor making it look like a princess ball gown.

Hermione thanked Tess profusely and once she had bagged and shrunk all her purchases she went onto the next shop. Over the next few hours Hermione got everything she needed including:  
23 tops, 19 pants, 8 skirts, 3 leggings, 9 pyjamas, 12 lingerie sets, 2 socks, 17 pairs of shoes, makeup, accesories and hair accesories. When she was done you could hardly recognise her.

Hermione stepped out of the last store wearing a flowing peasent top, with bell bottom jeans that flared at the knee, brown boots and gold hoop earings. Hermione held Vixen tightly against her as she apparated them to their house.

Hermione spent the rest of the day unpacking all of the furniture into the house and finally she slumped exausted into her bed. Vixen was fed, bathed, changed and asleep quietly in her cot when Hermione realised that she had left her phone with the order.

She made silent plans to go there the next morning and get it along with resigning from the order she knew that they only kept her around for her intelligence, they were no longer her friends. As soon as the battle was over she was useless just around for her brains.

The only person who stuck by her was Ginny, they had to pretend to fight otherwise the order AND her family would throw her out. Hermione had meant for the energy bolt to hit Ron not her and Ginny came to her after the accident and said she didn't blame her. They were true friends unlike the Goplden Trio.

The next morning Hermione woke up to Vixen crying, weirdly Vixen was one of those babies that only woke you up once a night and for that Hermione was glad. She made her way into Vixen's room and after changing her she went into the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

After breakfast Hermione remembered that she had to go to the order's headquarters to get her phone. She went upstairs to get her and Vixen ready. Vixen's hair was already developing the type of curls her mother had and Hermione couldn't help but play with it. For that day Vixen wore:  
A small blue dress that went to the ankles, ballet flats, a blue hadband and a sapphire necklace. Hermione was a lot more complicated she wore:  
A molten silver dress that reached her hips and flared out to her knees with a dark green jacket, green ankle boots, silver bracelets, a emerald necklace and earrings, bold makeup and a green silk headband. All Slytherin colours of course, hey if she was going to quit the order might as well shove it in their faces.

The good thing was the Hogwarts teachers sided with her they were after all the brains after her and they were smart enough to know that they to were being used and Hermione was really the innocent party. Hermione held Vixen close and closing her eyes, apparated them to Grimmwauld House.

She appeared in the kitchen with a loud popping noise, startling Mrs Weasley who had been making the order breakfast. "Oh Hermione dear, there you are, uh we were going to look for you after breakfast," she stuttered, wiping her hands on her apron nervously, Hermione realised how scary she must have looked in her Slytherin colours.

Mrs Weasley turned back to her cooking and Hemionme breathed a sigh of relief, she had yet to noticeVixen, Hermione hoped she could make it out of there before anyone saw them. Leaving the kitchen Hermione made her way up to the second floor where all of the bedrooms were. Just as she was about to enter her old room Vixen started crying, she had seen a scary picture of one of the past Lord Blacks.

There was some louds thumps and some cursing before the doors were pulled open and the various order members came tumbling out. "Hermione your back!" It was Ginny that pushed her way out of the crowd and pulled Hermione in for a hug, when she pulled back she noticed Vixen in her arms.

"Who's this then?" she asked, reaching up a hand to tickle Vixen under the chin. "This Ginny is Vixen Cassandra Bella Ester Alexandra Raven Ebony Celeste Scarlet Ember Astrid Black," Hermione announced hugging her close.

The order gapped at her before Harry stepped forward, his hands outstretched, "Give her to me Mione, if she's Sirius's kid then she is legally mine now," he made an attempt to take her off Hermione but she pulled back her fist and threw it straight at his face, hearing a satisfying crack.

"She's not Sirius's shes Bellatrix's," Hermione told them as she watched blood pour from Harry's broken nose. Several order members started towards Hermione before they thought better of it, stepping back into the group. "You brought that murdering bitches child into my house, how could you Hermione?" Harry yelled, his face contorted in a mask of fury.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ginny beat her to it, "Lay off her Harry, this child is innocent and I for one would rather it stay with a kind, nuturing woman like Hermione than a mean and cold man like you!" Ginny hissed, going to stand by Hermione's side.

"Ginerva Grace Muriel Weasly if you do not get over here right this second I will disown you," Mr Weasley boomed. "Well then you better disown me bettent you," Ginny smirked, she was sick of having to pretend to pine over Harry. Hermione looked at her slack jawed for a few seconds before she smiled her thanks and turned back to face the order.

"Well then where will you live? You have nowhere to go and now we know where your true loyalties lie you will never be allowed back here again!" Harry announced before he marched out and the rest of the order followed, each of the teachers winking at Hermione.

"He's right Mione where will I go I have noone and nothing left in the world, no clothes, money or school stuff," Ginny sobbed into her hands. "How about you come stay with me, tommorow we'll go to Diagon Alley and get you all the stuff you need," Hermione offered.

"Really," Ginny looked up at her with thankful eyes. "Of course," Hermione smiled and helped Ginny up off the ground, pulling her into a hug. The two girls seperated and once Ginny had a tight hold on Hermione they apparated away.


End file.
